Next door
by Alari
Summary: Emily Prentiss has a visitor. AU, don't like it, don't read it.


**A/N: Okay this one was a "tumblr type of challenge". I was asked by a anon to do this one, so here it is.**

**If you want to look at the challenge you can go to tumblr and ask for it, for now I have time and ideas and want to do them. Tumblr is .com**

**Remember this is an Alternative Universe prompt.**

**I hope you like this.**

* * *

"Jack?" She asked opening the door.

"Hi miss Emily." The three year old slipped inside her apartment before she could say anything else.

She smiled and after looking outside and not seeing anyone she closed the door and went looking for her recurrent visitor, she found him and Sergio, her black cat, playing on her bad.

"Did you miss me Segio?" He still had some difficulties with the letter r, but he was getting better.

"Oh I bet he did. You are his favorite." She smiled as the little boy turned his bright eyes at her and she could see the happiness on his face. "Did daddy see you leave buddy?"

"I don't know?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"What was he doing went you left?"

"Taking a shower?" He made his answer into a question and didn't look at me, we had being over this a few times.

"I'll go talk to dad, don't leave okay?" He nodded his head, he was a very smart and obedient kid she had learned over the past two months his father had moved into her building, but after finding out she was nice and she had just adopted a young kitty cat, he had started knocking on her door. Without the approval of his overly protected FBI dad.

The first time she had being worried, after all she had briefly met Agent Hotchner when he moved in and the only things she knew was that he was recently divorced, worked for the FBI and was one of the most handsome mans she had ever seen.

They had met occasionally getting in and out of the building but she had noticed that her next-door neighbor had a very difficult schedule, while she, a U.S. embassy translator had a nine to five work schedule that would only sometimes need traveling or after hours work.

She ruffled the kids hair and turned the T.V. in her bedroom putting it on a cartoon, maybe that would keep him entertained just enough so she could make sure the older Hotchner knew where his son was.

As she left her apartment she could hear the voice of the man in question calling for his son, what she didn't count on was the fact that he was only wearing a towel around his waist.

"Oh God, please tell me he is with you?" The tone in his voice showed how much worried he was at not finding the little boy inside.

"Yes, he is inside petting Sergio and watching T.V." She half smiled, it was still pretty funny, here he was just outside her door in only a towel and her thoughts were definitely slipping away from the situation at hand.

"Good, good." His hand still securing the piece of fabric that covered part of his body while the other ruffled his already messy hair. "I swear I thought him better then that. He know not to leave, but today we saw you getting home, and I'm guessing he really wanted to see the damn cat." He looked apologetic after cursing the poor animal who seemed to be the reasons for his routines "almost heart attacks lately".

"I know he is a good little boy, don't worry. I don't mind him, really." She explained, he had apologized like a thousand times after the first time Jack had done a surprise visit to her."It would just feel better if he would let you know he was leaving, tried telling him that, he is giving daddy several white hairs." She smiled at her joke and he did too.

"Tell me about it, I lock the door and put the chain on, but the little rascal learned how to put the chair near the door and undoing it. It would be easier if he wasn't this tall, I might have to move the chain up." We both laughed at that. "I really am sorry." He finished.

"You don't have to I've told you that, he is a love, and Sergio really appreciates all the attention." God, the man was so polite and adorable, she thought. She really needed to find more mens like him, her history in relationships weren't the best ones.

"I still feel like I should be compensation you for all the intrusions, I mean your boyfriend probably doesn't like someone else's kid getting in and out all the time."

"Don't have one, so rest assured Jack isn't disturbing anything." She did a happy dance on the inside. She really thinks this was the man's way to know if she had someone.

"Really?" He also smiled. "Then how about I ordered something for dinner so Jack can stay with Sergio for a while longer and we can all have dinner together? That way I can thank you for the hospitality you have being showing me and my runaway son." We both smiled at his invitation and she got her face closer to his ear so she could speak in a lower voice.

"Sure, but I really think, for Jack's sake, that you should put some clothes on." His face got a nice shade of red and his hold on the towel tightened.

"Hmm…Yeah. Good idea."

"It was a nice view tho. We will be waiting." I smiled as I walked inside my apartment again, Sergio and Jack would certainly get treats tonight.


End file.
